


Murmured Warmth

by oldmythologies



Series: Towards the Sky [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, literally just fluff, that's it that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmythologies/pseuds/oldmythologies
Summary: Prompt fill:";v; can i have shance fluff?" from galactic-davey on tumblr.





	Murmured Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> ";v; can i have shance fluff?"
> 
> -from [galactic-davey](http://galactic-davey.tumblr.com) on tumblr.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful [melonbug](http://melonbugg.tumblr.com).

Shiro used to have trouble sleeping. He would toss and turn through the whole night, unable to stay still as nightmares and memories wracked his never silent mind. When he was all wrapped up by an an octopus, he couldn't toss and turn, the man on top of him kept him still, quieting his restless mind and body.

Shiro, on the other hand, snored like a beast, and Lance thought it was adorable. Before they had gotten together, Lance had never seen Shiro sleep and he was 100% sure that was intentional. Shiro in sleep was a totally different person. He’d twitch, snore, smile, sometimes even talk, and most of the time it was the cutest thing ever. Sometimes, when the past was hitting him a bit too hard and the nightmares took over Lance would listen to him beg for mercy while petting his hair until the larger man calmed down. Sometimes, when the thoughts that plagued him, telling him he  _ just wasn’t good enough,  _ Shiro’s quiet words and mumblings about Nunvil would calm him enough to forget about all that and just listen to the snoring, sturdy teddy bear beside him.

Lance never woke up first, not once. Shiro liked to run in the morning like some sort of  _ animal _ , leaving Lance with a soft kiss on his forehead every single morning. Lance would get in the shower first, enjoying the somehow infinite hot water of the alien spaceship, and if the timing was right, Shiro would come back from his workout and join him. They never really did anything exciting; early on in their relationship, they’d tried the whole “kinky shower sex” thing, but it turned out to be more trouble than it was worth. No, this was more about comfort than anything else. Shiro absolutely melted each time Lance would massage the shampoo into Shiro’s hair and Lance would giggle at the big man’s purrs. 

They tried to keep their relationship to the small suite they shared. It had always been very important to Shiro to not let his relationships affect Voltron. Sometimes they couldn’t help it. Sometimes, it was movie night and they ended up with legs entwined on their corner of the couch, exchanging lazy kisses and ignoring the movie. Pidge or Keith would normally throw a pillow at them, Keith would say “ _ gross _ ” while containing his smile, Lance would laugh, and Shiro would blush furiously.

Lance absolutely loved Shiro’s blush. You could take one look at Shiro and immediately assume that he was some sort of sex god, when in actuality  _ he  _ was the inexperienced adorable one, flushing under the slightest innuendos and praise. Lance  _ loved  _ to play with him. He loved to kiss every single scar marring his skin and watch Shiro shudder. He was just so easy to take apart piece by piece and Lance loved the man he could pull out, sometimes, open and happy and loving.

Shiro loved Lance’s smile. Not the fake one he put on to flirt, the one he wore in public, but the soft ones he got in the morning when he laid his customary kiss on the caramel forehead and breathed in Lance’s scent, cucumber and strawberries. The genuine little smiles meant only for him made Shiro’s breath catch in his throat and the best part was that Lance didn’t even know he was doing it to him, he couldn’t see the way Shiro’s heart would flutter and eyes would shine.

They were a mess, no doubt. It was literally the worst place possible to make a relationship work. A universe-wide war in which they were the only hope made it difficult to catch those little moments, but every time they did, they thanked the stars that they were lucky enough to have found each other in them.

**Author's Note:**

> Always accepting prompts on my tumblr [@oldmythos](http://oldmythos.tumblr.com)!


End file.
